


Forty, Thirty-Five, Thirty, Nineteen

by ICarryDeathOnMyWings



Series: HS!AU (even though they all graduate) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Almost smut, Based off RP, Drinking in the beginning, Everyone is 18 19 or 20, F/M, Fluff, HS!AU, I suck at this sorry, M/M, Mentions of Prostitution, Mentions of past drug usage, Past drug addicted alcholic prostitute Crowley, Straight but stil gay!Charlie, Teenagers, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICarryDeathOnMyWings/pseuds/ICarryDeathOnMyWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story that catalogues Crowley and Charlie's relationship before it was even a relationship. Based off my RP. (An unconventional ship I know)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forty, Thirty-Five, Thirty, Nineteen

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't your normal ship, with Charlie being gay and all but it happened in my RP and I really liked it so I wrote it. Most of the events that happen in this story happened in the RP, just as a disclaimer, but I wrote all of this myself (minus a few tings my partner person said). If this gets good feedback I may create a Verse because there are great Dean and Cas stories I could do as well as a continuation of Crowley and Charlie. All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

Crowley was sitting on the floor in Charlie's room with a bottle of whiskey half gone. Charlie herself wasn't actually home yet so she had no idea Crowley was there and neither did Charlie's grandmother. Charlie had lived with her grandmother since she was twelve because her parents had died in a car crash. On the other side of the scale, Crowley's mother was never home which caused him to have to pay her bills for her. In order to get the money he needed he had resorted to horrible things that he hoped no one would ever find out about. When he wasn't out working he was drinking himself into a stupor, all at the ripe age of eighteen. Normally he would be at Castiel's house where he would hide in the closet so Cas' parents wouldn't find him but the Novak family was on vacation. So here he was at his other only other friend's house, drinking himself silly on her bedroom floor. 

Charlie finally got home at around ten at night, much later than normal but she had had book club and ended up debating about Harry Potter. By this time Crowley had finished the bottle and had started on a second bottle, this time wine. When Charlie opened the door she almost screamed because of the unknown figure on the floor. She dropped her books onto the floor and shakily turned on the light, which probably wasn't a good idea if she was living in a horror movie. 

When she saw Crowley sitting on the floor she made a pained noise before quickly shutting the door. Carefully she took the bottle from Crowley's tight grip. He looked up at her with glazed eyes that were barely able to focus, "Didn't meanta scare you..." His British accent was even heavier when he was drunk. She shook her head and slapped a smile on her face for his benefit, "You didn't scare me, we both know that you are incapable of scaring me. How do you feel?" She sat cross-legged across from him so that their denim covered knees were touching, she reached out and took his hands in hers. If anyone looked in on them they'd assume they were a cute high school couple just sitting on the floor, how wrong they were. On account of her being gay and him 'not doing relationships'. 

He shook slightly while limply holding her hands. Charlie had never seen him this bad, she had seen him drunk but it was only after a couple of cheap shots of whatever he could find, this was entirely new to her. The probability of his mother being home for once were high. 

"N'one's eva gonna love me, Scharlie..." He slurred as a tear dripped down his cheek, "Not even my mutha loves me."

She could feel her heart breaking in two. Tentatively she reached up so she could wipe away his tears, "You'll find someone to love you, Crowley. I know you will. You're such an amazing person. And I love you, you know that." 

He shook his heads which only served to make the world spin more than it already had been, "Not lie that Scharlie, love me... you don't... not lie that." 

Charlie thought for a minute, she doubted he'd remember any of this but she'd make sure that he knew thins happened, "How about the two of us make a deal?" 

He looked at her blankly, barely understanding her. 

She forced herself to smile again, "If we're forty, well, you'd be forty-one, you old man, and neither of us are married by then, we'll get married. I'll love you and care for you. It'll just be without sex or children. We'll have a lot of money, you'll be safe." She gave him an actual smile, "What do you say?" 

He tried really hard to follow what she was saying and after a minute he nodded a little, "Let'sh do that."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-A Year and a Few Months Change- 

She was stupid. She should have known that Meg was only using her to get close to Cas. Stupid, stupid girl. 

She was curled up on Crowley's lap, trying to ignore the pain she felt from being used. Cas and Dean were curled up on the other side of the couch. They mirrored Charlie and Crowley as Cas was curled up on Dean's lap, trying to ignore the fact that Meg had just kissed him despite him telling her no multiple times. 

Crowley was soothingly running his fingers through her hair. She turned her head back to look at him, "How does thirty-five sound?" Crowley leaned down and kissed her forehead, "I think that sounds good." 

Crowley had found a girl not long after that. Her name was Amy and she was a nurse at the local hospital. It was unfortunate how they met, Dean had gotten in a car accident, but they had hit it off right away. Cas and Dean decided that it was good for him because he had needed someone to talk to other than them. He had even come clean to her about everything he'd ever done, the drugs, alcohol, prostitution. She had been okay with all of it. Crowley had cried when she accepted him for who he was, baggage and all.

A few weeks later Crowley realized that he loved her. He had even told her after a little prodding from Cas and Dean. 

However good things can only last so long. When he met her father he had tormented Crowley about his accent, about anything really and Crowley could only take so much. He had left Amy's house, intent on going to the bar but he hadn't. He had been strong enough to tell himself no, that he was trying to get better. Unfortunately he had decided this during his panic attack which had been so intense that he had passed out. No one knew where Crowley was during this time and the made Dean, Cas and Amy panic. Amy had been so scared by the fact that he hadn't gotten in touch with her that she claimed she couldn't trust him and broke up with him.

It broke Crowley's heart. He was laying in bed one night when he called Charlie. He cried into the phone and she whispered calming words to him until he was calmer than when he called. Before he hung up he whispered, "Thirty?" 

There was a smile in Charlie's voice when she answered, "Thirty." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Crowley couldn't breath. He was sure that his life was collapsing around him. He paced the kitchen and tried to breath but found that his breaths were getting stuck in his throat. Then there was a hand on his shoulder, "Crowley, hey, what's goin' on, man." Dean was searching his face. 

Crowley's mouth moved while no sound came out. "Hey, you can do it. Breath." Dean was getting better at handling panic attacks because Crowley and Cas had them so often. Crowley didn't calm down fully but he was able to say, "Girl I slept with. Pregnant. Thinks that I'm..." He paled slightly and gripped Dean's shoulders with bruising force. Dean let him, when he spoke his voice was soothing, "It's okay. You're getting a test done I assume?" Crowley just nodded. "If it's yours what will you do?"

"She doesn't want... put him into foster care but he'll grow up like me. Can't let that happen. Take him. Full custody." 

"That's brave of you Crowley, you know Cas and I will help you out. The kid will grow up with practically three dads." Dean smiled a reassuringly. 

Crowley nodded and slowly relaxed his hold on Dean. He could do this, the baby may not even be his. He could do it. 

The next day Crowley got home from the hospital where they had administered the test. He had been ignoring Amy for hours now, both because it was Amy and partly because he didn't want to know yet. His phone rang again as Dean and Cas came in. Crowley looked up at them helplessly. Dean knelt next to him, "I'll answer it for you." 

Crowley wordlessly gave Dean the phone, he managed to shrink in on himself, making himself tiny on the couch. "Hello? Amy, it's Dean." Dean said as he answered the phone. Amy was quiet for a minute, "I'm not supposed to tell you these things. It's confidential." Dean rolled his eyes, "Trust me, you don't want him on the phone right now." 

She waited another minute before heaving a sigh, "Start buying diapers." 

Dean swallowed and hung up. He looked at Crowley, giving him a small nod. Crowley made a choked sound which immediately made Cas to reach over to comfort him. Crowley shot up, 'How am I supposed to do this? I'll be twenty years old when the baby will be born! I can't be a father. I don't know how that works. I never even had one." He whimpered, "What am I supposed to do, Dean?" 

"First of all, you need to breath, It'll be alright. When the baby is born the three of us can take care of it. Cas and I will help you. When's the baby due?" 

"He's due on September fifteenth." 

"A son? Crowley, that's great." Dean smiled, "Maybe you should think of names."

"Gavin. I want to name him Gavin." 

Dean gave another comforting smile, "That's a great name. Crowley, you'll be a great dad." Crowley nodded a little bit and sat back down. 

"I can do it." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were on the couch again, all four of them. Dean, Cas, Crowley and Charlie. They were sitting the way they had been during the Meg incident but this time they were all happy. Charlie chewed on her lip as she pulled out her phone. She hesitated for only a second before texting Cas, who was on the opposite end on the couch, 'In your eighteen years of gay life, have you ever liked a girl?'

Cas' phone beeped. He huffed and fished in his pocket. When he looked at it he raised an eyebrow at Charlie but he responded, in text 'No, but I would go straight for Emma Watson.' 

Charlie laughed a little at the response, 'Yeah, she's hot. Okay, but, say I think I like a guy but I'm not sure if I'm feeling a like like or just a friend like. What should I do?' 

'Ask him to kiss you with no strings attached, if you feel something than you like him. If not it was an experiment and you know you're 100% gay.' 

Charlie nodded at the answer, satisfied for the moment. A while later Cas announced that he was going to the bathroom and Dean announced that he was going to get ice cream. That left Charlie and Crowley on the couch alone. She sat up so that her head was resting on Crowley's shoulder, "I am asking you for a favor." 

Crowley looked down at her, "And what's that darlin'?"

She sat up and looked at him, "Kiss me?" 

Crowley blinked in surprise, "I-I uh... are you feeling alright? Because, you're gay." 

"I'm feeling fine, please? No strings attached I just wanna know what it's like." She looked at him expectantly. 

He gently cupped her cheek, being gentle with her. He leaned forward and gently put his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, tilting her head slightly while she kissed back. The kiss didn't last long before he pulled back and searched her eyes. He smiled softly at her, "The experiment work?" 

She nodded, "Yes, I think that it did. I also think that you should kiss me again." She leaned up this time to meet his lips. He smiled against her lips as Cas was coming out of the bathroom. He smiled and quickly went to the kitchen so that he didn't interrupt them. 

When they pulled apart again she rested her head on his shoulder again, "So, that was nice. And maybe I would like to do it all the time." 

He grinned and rested his chin on her head, " Yeah? I think I would too." He reached down to lace their fingers together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean and Cas had to work hard to get Crowley out of prostitution. It took the promise of a job and no judgement to get him to stop. The job they got him was working at Gabriel's bakery, Cas' brother Gabe who hated Crowley up until very recently, the feeling Crowley help towards Gabe had been the same. But things had gotten much better and they had a healthy 'I hate you in a friendly way because we're friends now'. It was cute and if you didn't know them it was possible to take it as constant flirting, which had been another reason Amy had broken up with Crowley. Now however, Crowley had Charlie even though it had been only a few days he was the happiest he'd been in a long time. 

Charlie had decided to surprise Crowley at the bakery with lunch because she was a damn good girlfriend. She showed up with Cas and Dean because they all did everything together. Once they were there she immediately went over to Crowley and hugged him. 

Gabe was almost instant with the smart remark, "What's the sex like with you two?" Charlie pulled away and fixed him with a bitch face, "That's our business." 

Crowley took her hand, "Let's go outside and eat, love." They went out, bypassing the benches Gabe had outside the bakery. Instead they went and sat on the roof of his car. She handed him his sandwich before biting into hers. Simple pb&j. He was quiet for a few minutes while they ate, "He brings up a good point." 

She looked over at him with a raised eyebrow, "What do you mean?" 

He bit his lip, "Sex. I honestly don't think I could be in a relationship without sex because... we know how I am. I practically live off it. And I couldn't be in a romantic relationship with you while sleeping with someone else because I know that's what you're going to suggest." 

She rested her head on his shoulder, "We don't know I wouldn't enjoy having sex with you. In fact..." She grabbed Crowley's wrist, the one with the watch on it, "You're off in ten minutes. We can find out then." 

He bit his lip, "Yeah, okay, ten minutes." 

Ten minutes later they were back at the house in Crowley's bedroom, touching like blushing virgins and in a way Charlie was. Crowley was holding her like she was going to break. They were kissing tenderly with Charlie's fingers laced in Crowley's hair and her body pressed fully against his. He ran his fingers over her lower back which caused her to shiver and let out a quiet moan. He smiled against her neck where his lips had ended up after her head went back. Then she fell back onto the bed and started giggling as Crowley fell on top of her. Her face lit up when she laughed and her eyes crinkled around the edges. Her laugh was contagious, Crowley decided as he laughed along with her. After a minute his lips found hers again and they were kissing and pulling their clothes off slowly. Crowley would whisper, "You're beautiful." Every once in a while and her face would turn a gorgeous shade of red. 

Afterwards she was curled into his side, panting quietly with a small smile on her face. He got up and threw the condom away but was quickly back in bed with her, "How was that?" 

She kissed his chest with a smile, "Amazing. I don't think we have to worry about the sex part." 

He grinned and gently rubbed her back. They were quiet for a while before Charlie spoke again, "I know that you don't say 'I love you' a lot and that's okay. But I just thought I'd let you know that I love you so much. I don't expect you to say it back but I just wanted you to know that you are loved." 

He was quiet for a minute, his cheeks flushed a little (but he'd never admit to blushing because Crowley doesn't blush) before he spoke, "I know that I love you. That's a given but I don't know how it will translate now that we aren't just friends." She looked up at him, "I think it's the same." He nodded a little and was quiet again before whispering, "Then I love you too." 

Charlie grinned and kissed Crowley deeply as she moved to straddle his waist. She rested her head on his chest, "That's the best thing I've heard in a while."

A four weeks later and Charlie had all but moved in with Crowley, Dean and Cas. If she wasn't at their house she was with her Grandmother, who she absolutely loved. "Crowley, my grandmother invited you to dinner with us tonight. She's cooking." Charlie called from the bedroom where she was pulling on her clothes. 

Crowley poked his head into the room, "E-excuse me?" 

"She wants to meet you, I'm always talking about you so she figured it was time." Charlie shrugged. 

Crowley fidgeted, "She won't like me." 

"Yes she will and if she doesn't she can deal." Charlie was wearing pale yellow dress that made her hair look redder than it was. 

He sighed, he would go for Charlie because he loved her. This made him the best boyfriend ever he decided as he got dressed. 

She watched him as he got dressed, "You're an awesome boyfriend." 

"Not really. I'm almost twenty with a kid on the way." 

She shook her head, "You'll raise that kid wonderfully." She sat up and wrapped her arms around his waist. He was dressed in a deep red dress shirt and black slacks, "And you look amazing." She kissed his neck while hugging him from behind. This made him relax a little, "Okay, I think I'm ready to go now." 

They laced their fingers together, said goodbye to Cas and Dean then went out to Charlie's little yellow bug, which she let Crowley drive. It was a short drive to Charlie's grandmother's house thanks to the prime spot of the house they lived in which could get them anywhere in the town in less than fifteen minutes. 

Charlie hopped out, excited to be seeing her grandmother again. She walked inside, "Grandma, I brought my boyfriend." She pulled a less than excited Crowley behind her. Dinner went well. Charlie's grandmother told Crowley that she would kick his ass if he hurt Charlie. She didn't care that he a kid on the way or that he felt unloved. She had told him that she would love him, that he was a part of their family now. Crowley had tried really hard not to cry. 

After dinner and dessert they went to Charlie's room. It was covered in nerd things which made Crowley grin, "It's amazing how well a room reflects a person." 

Charlie had blushed only a little at the comment. Her eyes landed on the box on her dresser. She was across her room and shoving the box in her underwear drawer in seconds. Crowley raised a curious eyebrow, "What was that?" He walked over to her, effectively trapping her against the dresser. 

She swallowed, "N-nothing. It was nothing." 

Crowley frowned and went to open the drawer. Charlie squeaked and grabbed his wrist, "No, Crowley, no. Please. You can't see." Her eyes were full of unshed tears. That scared him, he didn't know what was happening so he hugged her, "Sh, it's okay. Whatever it is, it's okay. I wish you'd tell me." 

She shook her head, "Can't, not yet. You'll.. you'll... I don't know what you'll do." 

He frowned again, "Red, if you won't tell me, can I guess? If I guess right, you'll tell me that I am, okay?" 

She nodded against his chest and shut her eyes tight, "I'm scared." She whispered. 

"Don't be scared. I'm here and I'll never leave." 

"Promise me you won't leave." 

"I promise." 

They were quiet for a minute before Crowley whispered, "Are you pregnant?" 

She started crying but nodded a little, "Y-yes." 

He closed his eyes, gently kissing her head, "So, we'll have two kids. You said you'd help me raise Gavin and now we'll raise this baby too." He pulled back so that he could kiss her lips. The kiss was salty from tears, "Never gonna leave you or this baby. Ever." He wiped away her tears, "I don't want to kiss anybody other than you ever again, I don't want to fall asleep next to anyone but you." He ran his thumb over her cheek, "I love you and I want to be with you forever, okay?" 

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. He picked her up carefully. They went over to her bed where they laid down, her on top of him with her face buried in his chest, "I love you too." She murmured. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

September fifteenth rolled around and with the day Crowley and Charlie were in the hospital. Crowley was holding Charlie's hand tightly, "What if she wants to keep him?" 

"You'll be able to see him."

"I've gotten attached to a baby I don't even know." 

"Honey, he's your baby. You have a right to get attached and you have the right to see him. He's your baby." She kissed his cheek, "No matter what happens it'll be okay." 

A doctor came out a few minutes later, "Are you Fergus MacLeod?" 

Crowley nodded a little, "I am." 

"You can come hold your son. The mother didn't want to hold or see him. She said you were getting full custody." 

Crowley let out a puff of air in relief. He and Charlie followed the doctor to a secluded room. A nurse came in with a baby wrapped in a small blue blanket. Thankfully it wasn't Amy. She handed him to Crowley who's eyes went wide, "I-I'm gonna drop him."

Charlie set her hand on his arm, "No you won't you're doing great." She grinned and looked at Gavin. "He's adorable and he looks like you." 

Crowley grinned, a single tear running down Crowley's cheek, "He's mine." A laugh bubbled in his throat, "Charlie, I-I did this." He grinned, "I helped to make him. He's beautiful." He ran a thumb over the soft skin of Gavin's cheek. 

Charlie grinned and kissed Crowley's cheek, "He is, he's wonderful." She looked at him lovingly, "I can't wait to bring him home." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days later Crowley and Charlie were walking into the home they share with Cas and Dean. Cas was the first to greet them, "There you are! I want to see him." He made grabby hands towards the car seat/basket that Gavin was in. 

Crowley chuckled but shook his head, "Nope, my baby. I hold him first." He picked Gavin up out of the car seat and held him to his chest, "Hey, little man." 

Cas grinned, "He's adorable Crowley, oh my god." He clapped happily, "I want one, Dean." He turned to his husband. Dean smiled, "I do too. Maybe soon." He pulled out his phone to take a few pictures of Gavin, Charlie and Crowley. Crowley was looking down at Gavin with a grin on his face while Charlie was kissing Crowley's cheek. They looked so happy. Dean sent it to Cas with the idea of getting it framed and hung up for them as a gift. 

Cas was busy holding Gavin now. He was cooing at him and grinning wider than Crowley. After Cas was done (he wasn't done, Charlie just demanded her son back and yes, they were calling Gavin hers) and Charlie was rocking Gavin, Crowley took her hand, "Come with me for a few bit, love, I need to talk to you."

Charlie raised her eyebrow but followed Crowley to their room, still cradling Gavin, "What's up?" 

Crowley looked nervous, like he was going to puke. She put her hand on his shoulder, "Are you okay?" 

He nodded, "Y-yeah. Just, hold on." 

He went into the closet and came back out to her this time with a small black box, "I know I've eluded to this before but it's time to do this for real." 

Charlie gasped, "Oh my god." She giggled, "I'm still holding the baby, hold on." She kissed his cheek then rushed out to Dean and Cas. She gave Gavin to Cas, "Here, we'll be a bit." Then she went back to the bedroom.

Cas smiled up at Dean, "He's going to do it."

"And he's getting laid. Good for him." Dean smirked.

Once in the room again Charlie clasped her arms behind her back. Crowley smiled shyly at her then got down on one knee, "Charlie Bradbury, you are absolutely amazing in every sense of the word. You're gorgeous and you always make me want to be better. When I'm with you I don't think about the horrible things I've done because you don't care about them. Every day you make me the happiest man alive and all I want is to feel that way for the rest of my life. So, will you help me achieve that and marry me?" He opened the ring box and pulled a ring out that was the exact replica of the One Ring for the Lord of the Rings. She wiped her eyes and nodded, "Yes, yes of course I will." 

He grinned and carefully slipped the ring onto his finger. As he stood he laced their fingers together, wrapped his other arm around her waist and kissed her in one smooth motion. "I waited a month for that ring." He murmured in between kisses, "I wanted to ask you so bad but I had to wait." 

She started pulling him to the bed, "Better late than never." 

They fell onto the bed together, a mess of tangled limbs. She smiled against his lips, "I love you so much, Mr. Bradbury."


End file.
